Muamer Tanković
| clubnumber = 43 (2012-present) | debut = U21 - Wolves U21 (a) (29 Oct 2012) | lastapp = U21 - Aston Villa U21 (h) (21 Apr 2013) | firstgoal = U21 - Everton U21 (a) (8 Apr 2013) | lastgoal = U21 - Everton U21 (a) (8 Apr 2013) | joinedfrom = IFK Norrköping, Undisclosed - 1 Sept 2011 | leftfor = | leagueapps(gls) = U21 - 7 (1) | allapps(gls) = U21 - 7 (1) | otherclubs = Hageby IF (youth) IFK Norrköping | international = Sweden U19 (2012) | apps(gls) = 3 (2) }} Muamer Tankovic is currently a forward at Fulham, usually occupying the 'number 10 role', also known as a support striker. He joined from Swedish side IFK Norrköping, signing up to a three year scholarship with the club. Currently a member of the Sweden U19 squad, Muamer is also still eligible to play for Bosnia and Herzegovina due to his father's nationality. A member of our Under-18 squad, he has already made U21 appearances and has earned himself a first-team squad number for the 2012-13 season after given the no. 43 shirt in December 2012. = Career = Before Fulham Muamer grew up in a very small suburban town called Tingstad in Sweden, and ultimately got scouted to join nearby professional club IFK Norrköping, who were in the Allsvenskan, the highest league in Sweden. Although playing for the youth setup at Norrköping, his talent was noticed at a very early stage and was given a spot on the bench for their first team not long after turning 16. It did not take long for him to make his professional debut, coming on in the 76th minute against AIK on 15 August 2011; Muamer was only 16 and a half. Two more appearances from the bench followed before he was snapped up by Fulham. Fulham Muamer was noticed by Martin Jol in the summer of 2011 after watching him score two goals in a match against Wales whilst playing for Sweden U16, and won the race amongst several Premier League clubs to sign him. He was signed for an undisclosed fee which was made official on 1 September 2011. His debut season with the Under-18 squad was largely successful scoring a number of goals, despite being used as a substitute on most occasions as Omri Altman was usually first choice for the number 10 role. Of note was a brace at home to Chelsea U18 to secure a 2-1 win. The 2012-13 season marked an important stage for Muamer at Fulham, as he was now one of the main men in the U18's after many other players moving up to the Under-21 squad. He started every game for the U18's in the first phase of the competition, scoring 8 goals in 12 appearances. He made his debut for the U21's away at Wolves, coming on as a substitute in the 73rd minute. Later, in March 2013 he was selected in an Under-19 squad to play in the Dallas Cup in the United States, in which he played in all 5 matches and scored two goals including one in the final where Fulham won the competition. Career Statistics U18 squad *Incomplete data U21 squad Fulham Matches U18 squad U21 squad External links and references Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:Sweden